1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to integrated circuits and more particularly to communications interfaces of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communications system may use AC coupling techniques to reduce effects of low frequency disturbances, e.g., undesirable DC offsets. Typically, AC coupling of circuit nodes is implemented by high-pass filtering a received signal. However, time-domain characteristics of the high-pass filter may introduce baseline wander in a non-return-to-zero (i.e., NRZ) data receiver. The baseline wander can substantially affect receiver data recovery and increase receiver bit error rates.